The Dark Angels And Their Goddess
by nikkiisfrikki
Summary: He's mysterious to her. She likes him. He likes her. They can never be together. Something is preventing them from seeing each other but what? Will she get to the bottom of it? Will they end up together? And why am I telling YOU this? Find out in MY story
1. BEAUTIFUL liars!

**Okay so this is my story and there are a couple of things different from the maximum ride story and this story. First of all Fang's name is different but he still wears all black and has long black hair but i guess his eyes are different. Also they don't have wings here. With max she still has blond hair and different color eyes and her attitude WILL become snappy. I LOVE THAT. Also they have English accents! WOOOO!!!!**

**Nikole(Max)- Well I _BETTER_ become more snappy!! I DONT like me!**

**Me- Calm Down you WILL become more snappy *murmmurs* after the first 'bout 4 chapters.**

**Nikole(Max)- WHAT?!?!?!?**

***Throws Watermelon at me***

**Me- Yummy watermelon. You're gonna have to do better!*in sing-song voice***

**Max-You _really _wanna try me?!?!?**

**Me-noma'm!**

**Well on to the story**

* * *

The Dark Angels And Their Goddess

A Story By: Noella Abarca

Oh my god isn't school like the worst part of the day? Well for me it is and mainly because we always have a bitch war going on. It's me vs. the devil, Sarah. She used to be my best friend until middle school came along. Okay so here's the deal before 6th grade we made a promise to each other that middle school wasn't going to change us but it looks like _she_ didn't keep _her_ promise because now _she's_ one of _them_, the bitches. By the way Sarah has wavy light brown hair with brown eyes.

I might be the most popular girl in school but I'm not a bitch or think I'm all that unlike my friends expect one. Oh by the way my name is Nikole and I'm in high school in my sophomore year. Today is Monday _UGHHH I HATE Monday's!_ Well I'm wearing a ummmm…. hold that thought *looks down*, OH YEAH a tight, white strapless shirt with a black mini-skirt. And *looks down* White boots with a black cap. I have straight blond hair, with bangs (not side-bangs) and green eyes. I always smell like strawberries because of my shampoo. Also I guess I'm from England because I have an English accent. It get annoying. I stand about five feet and six inches.

"Nikki!!!! Did you hear a word I just said?" Melanie asked.

The instant she said that I snapped out of my thoughts, by the way she's my best friend now and she's the one I was talking about, she's different then the others. Today she's wearing a blood red shirt with blue skinny jeans and red converse. She has wavy black hair with hazel eyes and always smells like vanilla shampoo. She stands about 5 feet and six inches.

"Huh? What? Oh, um... of course I did?" I said nervously. And I bet you could tell I was lying.

"Okay then what was I saying?" Melanie said suspiciously. She knows me so well. Sigh I CAN NEVER DO ANYTHING WITHOUT BEING CAUGHT BY HER!!

"Umm... pudding?" I asked.

"No; she said we have new students and they don't seem to have a fashion bone in their body" said Caytlin. She's one of my "friends" she has straight red hair and blue eyes. Today she's wearing a blue Abercrombie tank-top and super short shorts. And I mean SUPER! She stands about five feet seven inches. Me and Melanie looked at each other the back at her.

"And may we ask how you know that?" Melanie and I asked.

"Because they're over there" Caytlin pointed to the school door. There stood a very pale boy with straight black hair and blue eyes, he was skinny had a black shirt on and black pants. He was about five feet eight inches. Beside him stood what seemed to be his sister she also was pale, skinny, and had straight black hair with blue eyes but she had a black dress on. She stood about five feet six inches. They started heading over to us. They looked like dark angels walking toward us. It was so perfect. THEY were so perfect. Soon they stopped next to my locker. So I greeted them.

"Hello, my name is-"

The boy interrupted, "Nikole, I know my name is David and this is my sister, Gabriella." WOW they have an English accent. Could _HE _get any more perfect. Wait what am I saying I JUST MET THE DUDE!!

"How did you know my name?" I asked. Okay I know I'm popular but news like that don't even spread around THAT fast.

"You're the most popular girl in school how can we NOT know your name?" Gabriella added.

I knew they were lying but I let it slide after all it IS their first day.

"Oh yeah. So where are you guys from?" I asked.

"We're from-" Gabriella nudged David then gave him a look that (I think said) you-idiot-what-are-you-doing and we-have-to-keep-this-a-secret sort of look .Then looked at me and said "We're from Brazil." Brazil Yeah right for one their too pale and secondly they do NOT look Brazilian. Those little liars. Those little BEAUTIFUL liars.

**So I hope you liked it!!! LOL Well go on press review you know you wanna!!**

**Come on go on!**

**I'll give you a banana! Come on you know you want the banana. You know you want it!**

**PRESS THE FREAKIN' GREEN BUTTON ALREADY. I'm tired of talking cough cough?**


	2. STUPID FEMALE HORMONES!

Once David and Gabriella left, Nikole was asking herself why Gabriella gave David that look. They were getting pretty suspicious by now. She wondered what they were hiding and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

***********************************

"Great going David you almost exposed our secret" Gabriella said sarcastically. Letting go a sarcastic smile at the end.

"But I didn't, now did I?" David defended himself.

"No, but that's only because of me. Sometimes can be such an idiot." Gabriella smirked. She loved calling him idiot, stupid and other words whenever she got the chance. He knew it and if you spend one minute with them you would too.

"YOU KNOW WHA-" David started off but got interrupted by his cell phone.

"You got lucky this time sis" David answered his phone.

_"David I need to see you and your sister after school."_

"Why?" David answered.

_"You'll find out once you get here"_ The caller hung up.

"What was that about?" Gabriella asked. Of course she knew already but she felt like asking it either way.

"He called me and asked to see us but he didn't say why."

"Okay" Gabriella answered. And headed off to her next class.

**********During Lunch*************

"David, Gabriella over here!" Yelled Nikole from the most popular lunch table. She didn't know why but she was really excited to see David.

"Why did you invite those losers to come sit with us?" said Caytlin. And of course always with attitude the one and only. Why did Nikole even hang out with her?

"They're not losers Caytlin! They happen to be my friends." Nikole snapped with the same attitude Caytlin gave her. Maybe that'll teach her. Doubt it.

"Okay, okay, chill; just remember you got a rep to protect" Caytlin answered. And with that she left. Apparently she really didn't want to be around them.

David and Gabriella walked towards to where Nikole was sitting carrying lunch trays with what they call food. I think it was mash potatoes (it was brown) with rice (had some green things in it) and of course the only thing edible, milk, sweet, sweet milk.

"Hey" Said David with his charm deep low voice but not deep enough for a man just his age, "So what classes do you guys have next?" asked Nikole all cheery because she just saw David. She couldn't help but control these feelings.

David and Gabriella gave Nikole their schedules without hesitating. "OMG!! Gabriella you have all your classes with my best friend Melanie and David you have all of _your_ classes with me!" Nikole said excited that she was going to be spending so much time with David.

"Wait, who's Melanie?" asked Gabriella. Oh yeah I never introduced them. My bad.

"That would be me" Melanie came from behind raising a hand and smiling.

*************3rd period*************

"Okay, class my name is Mrs. Perez and the reason I say that is because we have a new student and his name is David, please stand up David" announced Mrs. Perez

David stood up from his seat next to Melanie then quickly sat back down when he felts eyes on him. He never did like being the center of attention.

"Okay class now we have a project to work on" said Mrs. Perez; the class whined and groaned. No one liked projects.

"Okay just for that I will choose your partners"

So the partners were:

Caytlin and Ivan,

Cynthia and James,

Melanie and Gabriella,

David and Nikole, etc.


	3. Stupid Project and Our kind?

***********After School*****************

"Hey David so do you wanna come to my house or do I come to yours?" I asked. I was anxious for school to end because it meant spending more time with David.

"I'll go to yours my parents aren't very good with your kind- I-I mean with people" David said nervously after stuttering.

"Okay so see you at 5?" I answered suspiciously.

"Sure" David left soon.

Why had he said that his parents weren't very good with _my_ kind? What did that even mean? My kind? He _is_ one of us I mean he's a human right? He sure looks like one so what did he mean by my kind? His kind. My thoughts were all mixed together. They were going to fast. Ever since David and Gabriella arrived my thoughts have all been mixed together.

I thought of that until David came over and all of my questions just seemed to go to the back of my mind when I saw his smile. His smile was like the sunshine on a rainy day.

"So what are we supposed to do for the project?" Asked David

"I don't know I thought _you_ were listening" I said getting nervous. Oh no I don't like were this is heading.

"No don't you know that I never pay attention?" David said as if our grades didn't depend on it.

"Apparently not, Ahh what are we gonna do know?" I said. Other then the cafeteria food this was the only thing I HATED! Getting bad grades.

"Take a walk?" David responded. How can he think of walks when were in a crisis of getting an F here, but a walk with him would be nice- wait what am I saying? He thinks of me nothing more than a friend and so do I. Don't I? Ugh this is getting on my nerves. STUPID HORMONES!!

"Hello?"

"Huh? What?" I asked as I snapped out of my train of thought.

"Are you feeling okay? 'Cuz I can leave if you're sick." David said getting worried. Awww that is SOOO cute. NO DON'T THINK OF HIM LIKE THAT!! Pretend he's your brother…… EWWWWW!!!

"Actually I _do_ have a headache and I'm not feeling very good" I can't believe I'm lying right at his face, hopefully he won't notice, but I'm a terrible liar you can ask ANYONE. But maybe being alone will help me feel better and clear my mind.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." and with that David left, but I didn't feel any better I felt worse like if I were trapped in a dark endless dream of no return and I wished I had never send him home 'cuz not only did I feel guilty about lying but I wanted him to be with me and that's what creped me out. Why do I wanna be with him so much he's just like any ordinary guy, but no he's not there's something about him that makes me feel warm inside like I'm in a rainbow. UGHH HE'S MAKING ME ALL GIRLY I HATE THAT!!

* * *

** Come on people review I wanna know how my story is. I know it's not exactly Maximum Ride but still I wanna know if it's bad or good. Review please. I don't wanna keep writing if noones gonna read it or review i already have like the whole plot and everything. Seriously I wanna know if it's bad and if it is then fine I'm gonna keep writing but in my microsoft word just REVIEW!!**

** And Max STOP THROWING WATERMELONS AT ME!**

**Max- How are you gonna make me?**

**Me- *_pulls out banana and smiles evily*_ Wanna bet?**

**Max- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -- wow never thought I would scream like that *_sees noella*-- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_**

* * *


End file.
